


Until Winter Ends

by Ori_Cat



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lovion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ori_Cat/pseuds/Ori_Cat





	Until Winter Ends

“Tell me,” she says, “how do you love me?” 

“I love you,” he says, “as deep as the roots of the mountains, as long as the longest river. As many times as there are drops in the sea, and blades of grass on the steppe.” 

“And tell me,” she says, “how long will you love me?” 

“I will love you,” he says, “until the winter ends.” 

“Only until then?” 

“Ah, but you forget, my love,” he says, and his fingers trace her collarbone, dip over the curve of her shoulder, “in the north, in my home, the winters are eternal.”


End file.
